The invention relates to a salsa formulation. More particularly the invention relates to a salsa formulation having a unique flavor which results from both a unique combination of ingredients, and a unique method of manufacture.
Salsa is a food that started as an ethnic specialty, but has entered the mainstream in recent years. Salsa is commonly enjoyed in a variety of foods wherein it is mixed with sour cream, guacamole, ground beef, nacho chips, and more. Salsa has a tomato base, and incorporates a variety of diced vegetables, all mixed together and then spiced in varying levels from mild to hot. However, the overall texture of salsa derives from the tomato base, typically a mixture of tomato paste and chunks.
True salsa "aficionados" want their salsa to be as hot as possible. Typically the level of "spiciness", or "hotness" derives from the pepper content, coming from both whole raw peppers and powdered pepper. There is a limit to the level of hotness that can be obtained from the raw peppers themselves, while maintaining the desired tomato texture domination. Thus many seek to increase the level of spiciness by adding powdered pepper. Often however, adding too much powdered pepper gives the salsa a granular or gritty texture which is undesirable.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.